HERMIONE Y EL FORASTERO
by Atropo -PiaGranger
Summary: Draco Malfoy decide ir a un retiro, ahí comienza a relatar su historia, una historia con mucha magia, magia de la vida, del destino y del amor... para mayor info, visiten NEMESIS, cap 7 Un Click y están dentro! otro en GO y dejan a la autora feliz!
1. Madame Henriot

**Summary:**

Draco Malfoy decide ir a un retiro, ahí comienza a relatar su historia, una historia con mucha magia, magia de la vida, del destino y del amor…

**Disclaimer:**

**- **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling, a mi juicio, una escritora admirable…

- Este fic es una adaptación del libro de Guillermo Blanco, "Gracia y el Forastero"

**Por: **-Atropo-

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Hermione y el forastero"**

**Capítulo 1**

"**Madame Henriot"**

¿Cómo empezaré? ¿Qué puedo decir, o explicar, si cuanto anote en estas páginas estará dirigido a mí mismo? Sin embargo, por eso estoy acá. Para explicarme y entenderme. Pero no sé como empezar. Cómo iniciar una lucha con la certeza de la derrota.

Según mi padre, quién me impulsó a venir, lo hermoso en la vida es la incertidumbre del futuro. Desconocer el mañana, explorar cada minuto llegando hasta él cual su fuera una nueva comarca. Es triste, agregaba, la batalla perdida de antemano. O ganada. Porque la duda lleva implícito el acicate de la aventura. Y si moverse a tientas puede producir angustia, siempre es más vital eso que dar cada paso en una huella prefijada.

Tal vez en el fondo, esta mañana, mientras mi padre me acompañaba a la estación, veía ya el inevitable fracaso de este intento. Peor: el fracaso era un hecho. No hacía falta el golpe, lo dramático, para subrayarlo. El fracaso era. Es.

Cuando nos despedimos, mi padre, turbado, no supo si abrazarme o estrecharme la mano, y optó por darme unas palmadas en la espalda, sentí con el mío, el nudo que le oprimía la garganta. Tartamudeaba al hablar, y mientras sus palabras me prevenían contra el frío de las noches y me aconsejaban poner la manta a los pies de la cama para abrigarme, su mente se hallaba ocupada en otro problema. El problema. Y en su incapacidad para prestarme ayuda.

Débil, inerte, anciano casi: ésa es la última imagen suya en mi retina. Una figura gris que se encogía, en tanto mi tren iba avanzando hacia el poniente. Dejándolo atrás.

Escribir mi vida. Suena un poco ridículo. Suena presuntuoso, también, a los dieciocho años. Y es, en cierto modo, como si quisiera matar, sepultar, a una parte de mí mismo, aplastándola contra el papel. ¿No es ése, sin embargo, el caso? ¿No he venido aquí con el único propósito de llenar esta libreta en la paz, la mansedumbre, el silencio quieto del caserón que nos aloja? No de luchar. No de esclarecer lo sucedido, sino de consignarlo.

Si, hay paz en torno. Diríase que hasta el viento penetra en puntillas por entre los árboles del parque. Paz. No escucho otro ruido que el rasguñar de la pluma sobre el papel. O mi respiración; o una hoja, afuera.

…Escribir, pensar, recorrer de nuevo esos días que giran en mi memoria igual que un remolino de angustia, felicidad, angustia, y luego angustia sola. Revivir, no pensar. Reandar los pasos. Remirar las imágenes.

Una voz fría que apenas llega a mí, y que está hecha de varias voces concretas: la de mi padre entre ellas, me susurra que revivir es descabellado. Vivir, o más bien sobrevivir, es lo lógico. Intentarlo, siquiera. Sin embargo, yo no deseo lógica. No deseo razón ni razones. Lo único que deseo es, precisamente, un absurdo.

- Escribe. Trata de poner en orden tus ideas.

Ese fue el consejo de mi padre cuando partí. Cuando partí, mi padre me rogó que pensara en Dios. Eran dos cosas que solía hacer. Rezar y dejar que mi pluma corriera, libre, sin atención de cuento ni de ensayo ni de poema: porque sí, para llegar a cualquier parte, o a ninguna. Ver, fascinado, cómo iban brotando. En parte de mi pluma y en parte de mi mente, frases, palabras, ideas. Un mundo, mío. O yo era de él, quizá.

Anoche, siguiendo la inercia de la niñez, traté de refugiarme en Dios, de creer en El, y pedirle que en el curso de este retirote ayudase a encontrar ka serenidad que he perdido. No pude. Me sentía mintiendo. Mintiéndome. De hablarle, le habría gritado con rabia: _"¡Esta es la última oportunidad que te doy! Demuéstrame que en tu mundo no es todo un cruel disparate. O no: Demuéstrame que en tu mundo cabe el disparate, y no es sólo una masa inexorable e inerte de cordura"_.

Dios. No sé si en realidad hay en mí una honda ira hacia El, o incluso eso, la ira, es un postrer intento de creer; un juego de palabras para aferrarme a algún resto de naufragio. Porque si Dios no existe, ¿qué significa esperar? Y, por otro lado, su existe…

No. La ira es auténtica. No será tal vez, contra esa divinidad que ha muerto para mí. Será contra el mundo, contra la suerte… Una especie de disco de fuego se agita en mi interior, con la presión de algo que pugna por reventar.

Hoy, mi padre me aconsejó _"Pensar en Dios"_. Me aconsejó tener calma. Ordenar mis ideas. ¡Qué lejos está mi padre!

Apenas llegamos a la Casa de Ejercicios, nos distribuyeron estas libretas, y en la primera reunión, el padre Lawrence nos aconsejó escribir en ellas nuestras vidas.

- Por cierto que sólo la usarán si lo desean. Hay entera libertad. A nadie le preguntaré qué hizo con la suya, y mucho menos pediré que me las muestren. Si alguien prefiere guardarla para otra cosa, o escribir para sí mismo, es dueño.

Yo había traído un cuaderno, pero la libreta, limpia, fragante, me trajo. Anotaría aquí. No un examen de conciencia, desde luego. Ni una revaloración del pasado, al estilo habitual en los retiros. Ya veo a Boot poniendo: _"Nací en Concepción el tantos de tal mes…"_, y así sucesivamente todas sus tonterías, sus pecados inocuos, sus experiencias: _"A los catorce años leí _Manosn Lescaut_"_. O:_ "He tenido malos pensamientos"_. O:_ "Una noche…"_

Lo envidio.

No. Quizás me gustaría poder envidiarlo. Renunciar a ser lo que soy, y envidiarlo. A una parte de mí le gustaría: a la parte cobarde. Pero en verdad no espero eximirme. En verdad, lo único que temo es que el dolor pase, y en su lugar venga… ¿Qué? ¿La vida diaria? ¿La nada? ¿El paisaje sin relieve?

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione. Nos conocimos en la estación, una tarde. Su padre y ella habían venido en tren, y buscaban un taxi para seguir a Castuela. No había ninguno. Papá, que acababa de retirar correspondencia, se detuvo de pronto frente a ambos.

- ¿No es Granger? – Dijo.

El general lo observó a su vez.

- ¡Malfoy! – Exclamó.

Se abrazaron, cambiaron esas frases habituales de los viejos amigos que ya no son amigos, pero se alegran de verse. Un alegrón que dura para el comienzo del diálogo: en seguida se imponen distancia, el frío que se ha ido forjando entre ellos, y los amigos se van encontrando distintos, van dándose cuenta de que son sólo dos desconocidos que se saben los nombres y han cometido el error de entablar conversación.

Hermione me miró, y me sentí sonrojar, torpe.

En ese instante, el padre de ella preguntaba al mío por sus ocupaciones.

- Yo – Replicó papá, como cada vez que le planteaban la cuestión – Trabajo en frutos del país.

Era una respuesta amplia, después de la cual siempre hablaba mucho, para que no le pidieran detalles. Para no tener que decir que era apenas ayudante del contador de una bodega, que ganaba un sueldo miserable, que en las tardes solía hacer clases particulares para redondear nuestro sustento. Hablaba, hablaba, tapando con palabras estos hechos, igual que si tapase agujeros. O los lamparones de su ropa, que brillaban implacablemente ahora, al sol.

Hermione me tendió la mano.

- Buenas tardes – Sonrió.

Yo le sonreí también, aunque debo de haber tenido un aire estúpido. Ruboroso, bobo, trémulo, sin saber qué hacer ni saber qué contestar, avergonzado por mí y por mi padre, y quizá si incluso, un poco, por mi pueblo, por San Milán, que no tenía muchos taxis ni edificios ni buenas hosterías ni grandes comercios.

- ¿Iremos a tener buen tiempo? – Inquirió Hermione.

- Sí – Contesté – Yo creo que sí.

Hubo un silencio. Mi padre hablaba, por hablar algo, de la última cosecha.

- No se ha sentido el invierno – Agregué.

Hermione dio unos pasos por el andén. La seguí.

- Nosotros venimos a pasar una temporada en Castuela – Explicó – Mi papá sufre de presión alta, y le recomendaron el clima.

- Es famoso.

- ¿Yo? – Tronaba en ese instante el general - ¡Hombre! ¿No me has visto en los diarios? Soy comandante de división, jefe de plaza. Yo liquidé, hace un par de meses, la huelga de Asfotar.

- Ah, Claro: Granger. No sé cómo no lo relacioné.

Comenzaron a andar.

Sentí una inexplicable vergüenza de que papá no pudiera ofrecer: _"Los llevaré en mi auto"_. El no poseía automóvil, ni llegaría a poseerlo. Luego tuve vergüenza de mi propia vergüenza, y desee mortificarme, humillarme.

- Este es un villorrio sin nada de interés – Espeté a Hermione, con los dientes apretados, bruscamente, absurdamente -: Cuatro casas viejas, que se caen solas, unas viñas en los alrededores, el río. Una lata. Y la gente es pobre y opaca. Somos.

Ella mantenía la vista fija en el suelo.

- A mí me gustan las casas antiguas – Murmuró.

Y volvió a mí los ojos, y ahora comprendí: Madame Henriot.

Del muro de mi cuarto pendía un bello grabado en colores del cuadro de Rendir, y en Hermione había algo de la escencia de Madame Henriot. La hondura, la paz, la vitalidad, la ternura de la mirada; la finura de la boca, pálida, con un toque de estilización. Yo estaba enamorado de Madame Henriot, hasta donde es posible estarlo a través de los años y de la muerte.

Y ahora Hermione a mi lado, viva, real… Se diría un milagro.

Seguía mirando al suelo, de uevo. Y era Madame Henriot varios años antes del retrato (¿Cómo se llamaría Madame Henriot? ¿Françoise? ¿Claire? ¿Odette? ¿Suzanne?)

- Hasta hace poco, nosotros vivíamos en un departamento.

Sí, ella vivía hoy, en un mundo que, si no era bien el mío, estaba más cerca de serlo que el de la hermosa modelo Rendir. Pensarlo me produjo una especia de gozosa desorientación.

- Este es mi chiquillo – Dijo entonces mi padre, acordándose recién de nosotros.

- Y ésta, es mi chancleta – Anunció el general.

Rió con breves carcajadas, cual si quisiera excusarse por no tener un hijo varón.

- Hola, muchacho – Me saludó.

Le estreché la mano.

- Gracia – Indicó él, señalándole a mi padre -: Aquí tienes a Malfoy, el de la historia de las manzanas en el colegio. ¿Recuerdas que te la he contado?

- Si, papá.

Hubo un silencio algo tenso. Habíamos llegado a la salida de la estación, y yo sabía que mi padre pensaba en su obligación de invitarlos a tomar el té y en la vergüenza que le produciría llevarlos a nuestra casa.

- ¡Ahí viene un taxi! – Exclamé.

Lo había salvado.

Se estrecharon las manos, se palmotearon, viejos amigos de nuevo, y Hermione y su padre partieron en el auto, envueltos en una nube de polvo.

- ¡Ya nos veremos! – Gritó el general, asomándose por la ventanilla.

- Claro, claro – Contestó papá.

Yo habría jurado que el _"ya nos veremos"_ le sonaba igual que una amenaza.

Sí, a veces mi padre se encogía, como esta mañana en la estación, y era yo el maduro. Una especie de hermano mayor.

Esa tarde caminamos un buen rato en silencio, sumidos en reflexiones que me imaginaba muy semejantes. Íbamos despacio: ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de llegar a la bodega de don Richard.

- ¿Hay mucho trabajo? – Le pregunté.

- Mucho – Respondió papá – Y muy aburrido.

Esperaba algo así.

- Cualquier trabajo ha de ser aburrido, después de cierto tiempo – Comenté, en un tono que traté de hacer ligero.

- Sí, sin duda. Sólo que el mío ya lo era al empezar.

Habría dado no sé qué por poder animarlo.

- ¿Y qué trabajo es ameno? – Insistí – Yo creo que ninguno. Y si a uno le gusta, debe de ser peor, porque siempre, a la larga, estará la rutina para hacerlo pesado y despojarlo de encanto. Hasta que al fin se llegue a odiarlo. Y eso es odiar alfo que a uno le gustó. Es un agrado deshecho. Una pérdida.

Sonrió.

- Te estás poniendo muy raciocinador…, que no es igual que ser razonable.

- ¿Ah, no?

- Evidente que no. El razonador es un deportista, y el razonable suele ser un esclavo.

Pensó un momento, burlón:

- Bonita frase – Dijo.

Pero lo dijo sin crueldad. Luego, entre broma y en serio:

- Tal vez sea un buen comienzo de independencia el que pienses así. Tal vez tú te libres de llevar una vida rigurosamente normal. Yo no lo conseguí.

- No seas tan duro contigo mismo, papá. Parece que quisieras… ¿No te enorgullece prolongarte en mí; darme educación, principios, ideales; haber podido entregarme tantos libros, y haberme enseñado a leerlos; haberme hecho tan exigente en lo espiritual, y haberte ganado mi admiración en eso precisamente? ¿Qué vendes tus horas? Sí, la cáscara. Pero por dentro sigues siendo un hombre libre y un hombre culto y un hombre que vale. Y eso, papá, no es "normal".

Me palmoteó con suavidad la espalda.

- No deja de reconfortarme que veas las cosas así – Murmuró.

- También es obra tuya. Y no es que las vea. Son así.

Habíamos llegado a la bodega.

Mi padre me apretó el brazo, pareció que iba a decir algo, mas luego se arrepintió y se fue, lento, por entre las oscuras hileras de sacos. Sentí crujir la puerta donde colgaba el cartel "OFICINA". Una luz amarilla asomó, envolviéndolo. Una luz anémica, malsana. Vi que papá me sonreía. Me hizo una seña y desapareció tras la portezuela, la lápida pringosa.

Pero sonreía.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Debe de ser imposible precisar cuándo empieza el amor. Trazar una línea. Imposible. Al principio en una cosa vaga, un cosquilleo sin motivo, un deseo efervescente de ser bueno y hacer a todos felices en torno. También una extraña tristeza, a ratos; una tristeza también sin motivo. Un deseo alternado de llorar y reír, y de hablar en voz baja; de cantar, yo, con mi oído de tarro, o de echar a correr hasta caer agotado.

Acababan de iniciarse mis vacaciones de invierno en esos días, y sólo debía regresar a Santiago dentro de unas tres semanas. Mi padre estaba llegando tarde a casa. Don Richard y el trabajo lo retenían hasta la noche. Durante horas, me hallaba sin nada que hacer, fuera de leer, caminar, mirar. Era dueño de mi tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente de conocer a Hermione, resolví ir a Castuela, a pie. Un curioso pudor me impulsó a mentir a papá. Iría al Trapiche, le dije. Almorzaría allí. Cogí dos panes, un trozo de queso de cabra, una manzana.

- Vas a pasar hambre.

- No, no importa. Compro algo.

- ¿En el Trapiche?

Me ruboricé.

- A…, a la ida por el camino… Ya veré.

- Allá tú – sonrió.

Y se dio vuelta. Me detuve un instante queriendo explicarle que no, que iba a Castuela, mas me limité a articular:

- Hasta luego.

Y partimos, cada cual por su lado.

El aire, afuera, y el sol me animaron muy pronto. Recuerdo que, a pesar de la prisa que tenía por llegar a Castuela, me eché a andar a tranco lento por el trozo de camino que va junto al río. Las garzas, solemnes y blancas, volaban sobre la corriente, se posaban e los remansos, alzaban desde las piedras la frágil arquitectura de sus cuerpos.

Empecé a subir, y el camino iba retorciéndose, metiéndose en el pinar, penetrando en el silencio verdinegro y húmedo del bosque. Arriba, al fin, terminaban los árboles. El cielo quedaba encerrado en dos brazos vegetales que se abrían a medida de mi avance, para entregarme más y más cielo a cada paso, y luego, cuando llegué a la cumbre, todo el cielo, y a mis pies el espectáculo radiante del mar: la caleta, las casas del balneario, la hostería.

Allá debía de estar Hermione. Me pregunté cuál sería su ventana, si se hallaría dentro o habría salido a caminar. Se divisaba una figura solitaria, un punto, moviéndose apenas junto a las olas. ¿Sería ella?

Bajé, casi corriendo.

Aunque no puedo decir que ya la amara, todo en mi gritaba su nombre. No. No la amaba aún. ¡He encontrado tanto que amar, después, en ella! Tantos recodos que entonces no podía siquiera imaginar… ¿O sí? ¿O en la mirada blanda y profunda de Madame Henriot había yo entrevisto, adivinado, soñado, cada estrato de lo que el tiempo me iba a mostrar en Hermione, con una suerte de mágica arqueología? ¿De lo que Hermione iba a significar para mí?

Sin embargo, no la amaba. Amar es una integridad. Se está entero, él entero, ella entera, en el amor. Me entusiasmaba, claro, la idea de amarla. Me atraía con la doble atracción de una aventura y un misterio. Casi de un peligro. Además, amar habría sido una salida para el encierro a que me condenaba mi timidez. Una especie de puente entre mi mundo privado y el mundo.

Pasé aquella mañana solo, en las rocas. Me entretuve en mirar una poza de camarones, luego un banco de erizos, luego en saltar de piedra en piedra esquivando el golpe de la ola. Después emprendí el regreso hacia Castuela, por la playa de las lagas. Tenía sed. Serían las doce, o más, y ya había consumido mis provisiones.

Entré al almacén.

- Buenos días, don Jack – Saludé.

- Buenos días, Draco. ¿De veraneo?

- Si – Repliqué, sonriendo – Este invierno es un verdadero verano. He sentido calor en La Punta.

Pedí un refresco. Un agua mineral. Mientras me atendía, don Jack miró por encima de mi hombro.

- ¿Señorita?

Me volví: era Hermione.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hola, ¿qué les pareció?. Creo que se hizo largo, fue una presentación, más que nada, para darse cuenta que acá Draco es una persona más profunda, que su padre no es poderoso ni rico.

Sabemos que el padre de Hermione es aquí el acomodado… y verán más adelante que rol juega aquí él.

El padre de Draco, por otro lado es comprensivo, tienen una relación casi de amigos.

Más que adaptación ha sido casi sólo un cambio de nombres, pero creo que valen la pena (es que si agregaba elementos como magia, pues la historia no resultaría) esta historia es triste, pero muy linda, algo al estilo de "Romeo y Julieta", pero en el escenario de Castuera y Santiago, en Chile.

Mencionó Draco que estas son las tres semanas de vacaciones que le quedan, pues en estas tres semanas se dará a conocer la historia. Si bien este cap, como dije, creo que ha ido lento, lo demás sucede muy rápido, y por lo mismo, será un fic cortito, calculo que de unos seis capítulos como máximo.

Si no han leído mi otro fic: Némesis (100 mío excepto por los personajes de Jo Rowling), les dejo aquí el Summary, a ver si les interesa pasarse a verlo:

"_Una profecía perdida, un amuleto con poderes ocultos, mujeres que hilan hebras de vida, mortífagos, Draco, Hermione y muchos misterios que descubrir."_

…Y si ya están leyendo Némesis, ¡muchas gracias por pasar por aquí también!

Ojalá se tomen la molestia de dejar un review, para saber qué les pareció, si les dan ganas de saber lo que sigue, etc…

Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible.

De nuevo, gracias… y vayan al "Go" n.n

**-Atropo-**

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana


	2. El Anillo

"**Hermione y el forastero"**

**Capítulo 2**

"**El Anillo"**

- Cómo está – Me dijo, tendiéndome la mano - ¿Anda de paseo?

- Si…

Pidió lo que iba a comprar.

- ¿Piensa almorzar en Castuela?

- Almorcé.

- ¿Y ya se va?

- No – Contesté, después de dudar un instante – Voy a quedarme en la tarde. Está bastante agradable el sol.

- Cierto. Yo había invitado a mi papá a caminar por la playa, pero él, como buen militar, no perdona su siesta.

Habría querido invitarla a que fuéramos juntos, mas no me atreví. Se produjo un silencio mientras luchaba en vano con mi cortedad de genio.

- Son mil doscientos pesos.

- Hermione pagó, recibió su paquete.

- Hasta luego – Me dijo.

Y ya al trasponer la puerta agregó:

- Quizá nos veamos. Creo que voy a salir, aunque sea sola.

- Ojalá – Comenté.

- Y me quedé pensando que había resultado mucho más audaz (y más tonto) este _"ojalá" _que la obvia invitación que antes no me arriesgara a pronunciar.

Hermione vestía de blanco. La vi desde el momento en que bajó las gradas de la hostería hasta que, rectamente, se encaminó hacia donde yo estaba.

- ¡Qué agradable brisa! – Exclamó, sin saludarme.

La miré. La miré por primera vez como miraba a Madame Henriot: como si la mirada no encontrara algo vivo, como si ella no fuera a sentirla ni yo tuviera por qué dejar de mirarla. Como si ya nos amásemos, y no hicieran falta palabras que nos mantuvieran a prudente distancia.

Hermione echó a andar por la arena. La seguí. Se detuvo, se quitó los zapatos. Encontré que esto le confería una lozanía y belleza nuevas. La estilizaba también, no sé por qué. Las hadas, las ninfas, los seres ideales, parece que marcharan descalzos.

Nos fuimos por la orilla del mar. Ella alzaba un poco la voz para hablarme por sobre el ruido de las olas. Su pelo me rozaba las mejillas cuando nuestras cabezas se acercaban con el vaivén de la marcha.

Quisiera haber atesorado cada una de las frases que cambiamos. Pero las frases, en sí, no son nada. Son frases. Son letras, aquí, en la libreta. ¿Y cómo traer el viento y el golpe del agua y la humedad salina del aire, y ella, y yo; el hecho tan simple y tan complejo de estar juntos, y la despreocupación, y el amor que iba naciendo o se adensaba o se hacía profundo?

En un momento habló de su novio. Había ido con él a tal parte había hecho tal cosa con él… No sé.

Callamos. Los dos supimos que se había producido un hielo. Y la conversación varió. Sería imposible precisar qué, ni cómo: varió. No las palabras, tal vez. Tal vez las palabras, puestas en el papel, no revelarían gran cosa. Era algo sutil. Un brillo más tenue en los ojos de Hermione, una opacidad vaguísima en mi voz.

Observé, de reojo, que un anillo le ceñía el dedo. Ella sorprendió la mirada, y el silencio adquirió mayor hondura.

Regresé por el camino de los cerros, con una incierta presión de derrota. El anillo de Gracia se me parecía idéntico a su significado al lienzo sobre el cual estaba el rostro de esa bella francesa de años atrás: al lienzo, a los años, a la muerte que de seguro era dueña ya de la real Madame Henriot, o la vejez, que habría destruido la tonalidad feérica de sus rasgos.

No volvería a Castuela: eso era asunto resuelto. ¿Para qué? ¿Para alentar un sentimiento que terminaría por convertirse en una espina? ¿Para hablar del novio? Enrabiado, golpeé el suelo con el pie, en un gesto de grotesco despecho. Un novio. La palabra me zumbaba en los oídos; daba vueltas, inmaterial, en mi mente. Era un remolino negativo. Novio, anillo, cuadro, tiempo: lo imposible.

No volver, no alimentar un apego que me haría sufrir. Quizá si… Pero mi padre, antes, mucho antes, me había dado una noble respuesta para esto: _"No debemos rehuir lo que es duro sólo porque es duro. Casi siempre vale la pena pagar el precio de una hora amarga, o de día o meses amargos, a trueque de un poco de grandeza. Es curioso: Se diría que una de las raras, de las únicas formas que tenemos de participar del espíritu, o de la divinidad, es a través del dolor. Los griegos calificaban de héroes a los hombres que se acercaban a los dioses por sus virtudes. Yo, sin embargo, creo que Edipo y Electra y Orestes estaban más cerca de esa sobrehumanidad (y también, más cerca del dolor) que el mayor de los héroes por sus méritos"._

No recordaba esto al bajar hacia San Millán, por la pendiente oriental del camino. Lo recuerdo ahora, y recuerdo también otras frases del mi padre: _"Alguien, me parece, ha hablado de la vocación del dolor. Es cierto: esa vocación existe, y es lógica. Lo absurdo es creer que uno no puede escapar al dolor, considerarlo un accidente. Lo más que se hará será tomarlo de soslayo, o huir del dolor serio, hermoso, para caer en una sucesión de otro, diminutos, que no dejan siquiera el consuelo de la grandeza. O aferrarse a una hilera de goces también diminutos, enanos. De goces que reducen la escala del hombre". _

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Eso sucedió un martes. Al día siguiente no fui a Castuera.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy? – Me preguntó mi padre en la mañana.

- No sé – Me encogí de hombros – Leer. ¿Quieres que me entretenga un poco ayudándote en la oficina?

- Por ningún motivo: estás de vacaciones.

Siempre se oponía a estos ofrecimientos, y yo no insistía ya, porque él se avergonzaba de su oficina, y yo era su hijo, y era comprensible que él deseara conservar ante mí aunque sea un resto de dignidad. No creo que hubiera logrado jamás convencerlo de que no me importaban el escritorio comido de polilla y sin barniz; la silla crujiente, descuadrada; la estrechez dickensiana del local; el desorden de papeles y libros contables, de facturas, de lápices tacañamente afilados hasta el último centímetro. Muchas veces lo imaginé penetrando allí con la dignidad espiritual de un rey en el destierro. Pero ni me atrevería a decírselo ni él se convencería si se lo dijera, de que era cierto.

Salió. Cogí un libro y lo acompañé hasta la puerta de la bodega. Eran las ocho de la mañana, y el aire, frío, se metía en los pulmones con grata fuerza vivificante.

- ¿Piensas almorzar en la casa? – Me preguntó.

- Sí, por supuesto – Contesté, ruborizándome sin saber por qué – Pasaré a buscarte a las doce.

Nos separamos y yo me encaminé a l río. Mi libro era tedioso, o me lo pareció en ese momento, y pronto lo dejé de adorno junto a mí.

Tendido en una piedra, me dediqué a contemplar el agua, los árboles, el grácil ondear de los sauces. A cierta distancia, dos muchachas se pusieron a lavar ropa, riendo y haciendo comentarios. No me veían. Yo no sabía nada de ellas, ni de lo que hacían. Era un extraño.

De pronto pensé que yo siempre era, un poco, un extraño: en el colegio, donde no practicaba deportes; entre las chicas, con las que me portaba evidentemente desabrido; incluso con mis escasos amigos, de quienes nunca faltaba algo que en algún instante me apartara.

"Un foso – Me dije – Un lienzo. Un anillo."

Traté de reprocharme a mí mismo: Lo hacía por ser original, por ser distinto. Y no. Yo sabía que era cosa de adentro. Ese reproche podrían hacérmelo otros, desde afuera. Otros que no me conocieran ni comprendieran que ser distinto no equivale necesariamente a ser superior, ni es siempre una halago para la vanidad.

Una de las muchachas rió, cuchichearon, lanzaron unas claras carcajadas. Me habían descubierto y, por algún motivo, se burlaban de mí. No me importó: incluso me resultaban simpáticas. Me levanté, no obstante, y me fui, porque no era capaz de contestarles cualquier cosa, o de ponerme a tono con ellas.

Mi padre me esperaba, paseándose, frente a la fachada de la bodega.

- Acabo de encontrarme con Granger – Anunció – y lo invité a almorzar para mañana, con su hija. Le pediré permiso a don Richard para llegar algo más tarde. Tú los acompañas, después, hasta Castuera en el taxi. Deja a Steve hablado desde hoy.

- No se te ha ido un detalle. Parece que lo ha pensado todo.

Se encongió de hombros.

- No he hecho otra cosa que devanarme los sesos desde que nos separamos Granger y yo. No sabes…

- …lo que te desagradan estos compromisos – Completé.

Me miró, con un gesto divertido.

- Bueno – Dijo – Parece que sí sabes.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

A las seis de la mañana nos encontrábamos todos en pie, arreglando la casa. Mientras Clara pulía las bandejas de plaqué y los candelabros, mi padre y yo cambiábamos de lugar los muebles, disimulando rincones desdorosos, alguna tabla hundida, un rasgón del empapelado. Parecía que el pobre miraba por primera vez nuestros cuartos escuálidos y sombríos. Y era que por primera vez los veía con ojos ajenos, de afuera. Con los ojos del general.

- Tuve que invitarlos – Repetía, entre excusándose y tratando de conformarse – Había que cumplir. Pero sin hacer los arreglos…

"Los arreglos" era un tema mitológico al que volvía de tiempo en tiempo. El no lo sabía tal vez, mas esos arreglos no se harían jamás. Jamás se resolvería a hacerlos. Era que, aparte de los inconvenientes de orden práctico (falta de dinero, de calma, de orden mental), había en la casa algo que cuadraba con él, conmigo, con el recuerdo de mamá. Un algo vago, aunque misteriosamente bello y profundo.

- ¡Por Dios esta alfombra! ¡Y ese cojín!

- Vaya, papá, no te preocupes. Son cosas antiguas. Tienen mucho más valor que unas bagatelas modernas sin gusto a nada. Tienen personalidad.

Mi padre reía en medio de su azoro.

- Sí, personalidad y polilla. Sobre todo polilla.

Me invadió un sentimiento cálido, de ternura, hacia él. Éramos, pensé, un par de náufragos ordenando nuestra isla para recibir una inesperada visita.

No quise abrir yo la puerta. Dejé ir a Clara. Lo primero que oí fue la rotunda voz del general:

- Buenos días. ¿Aquí vive Lucius Malfoy?

- Sí, señor…; sí, señor general – Contestó Clara, turbada. Ella no había visto nunca a un general.

- Pasen, por favor – Agregó – El caballero no ha llegado pero el niño está en el salón.

"Niño" y "salón" eran términos tan inversamente desproporcionados, que me produjeron una mezcla de vergüenza, de rabia, casi de angustia. Además, me irritaban unas "s" y unas "d" nuevas que aparecieron en el habla de Clara.

- Ah, cómo estás, muchacho.

- Buenas tardes – Saludé.

Hermione no me dijo nada. Me tendió la mano en silencio, de una manera especial, pensé; lenta, pero con una lentitud apenas fracciones de segundo.

- Siéntense – Les invité – Mi padre aparecerá de un momento a otro.

Nos sentamos. Se produjo una pausa algo tirante, que fue rota por el general:

- Harto muertos estos pueblecitos.

Yo me sentía un poco agresivo. Quería demostrarles, a Hermione y a él (a Hermione sobre todo), que no era un niño y que no me importaba que esta pieza no fuera un salón.

- ¿Por qué muertos? – Objeté – Sin duda que son tranquilos…

- Con la tranquilidad de la tumba. No se ve a nadie… la gente pasa encerrada, por lo que parece… Su hay gente. Y se divisan pocos autos, comercio flojo. Nada. Nada que hacer. Ninguna diversión. Nada.

- Eso depende de cada uno. A mí jamás me falta qué hacer: tenemos bonitos paisajes, la playa es agradable, están las ruinas españolas. Y, por último, con un buen libro…

En ese momento llegaba mi padre.

- Tu chiquillo es un pequeño filósofo – Comentó el general. Decía "un pequeño filósofo" como quien dice "un pequeño haragán".

- Sí, es todo un filósofo.

Mi padre pronunció la frase con cierto orgullo risueño que me halagó, aunque luego me produjo bochorno, pues recordé que Hermione estaba presente.

- Haría falta un regimiento aquí.

- Hombre, Dios nos libre – Protestó papá.

Pero su amigo no recogió el guante, creyendo que se trataba de una broma.

Pasamos al comedor. Mi padre se veía corrido, poco dueño de sí. Una mirada del general en redondo agravó las cosas. ¡Cómo habría deseado yo poder prestar alguna ayuda a papá en aquellos momentos! Salvarlo, rescatarlo de su absurda tribulación. Nos sentamos. A mi silla le flaqueaba una pata, por lo que debí pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en una sola, tiesa postura, evitando cualquier movimiento.

Sin embargo, no estaba a disgusto. Me agradaba ignorar a Hermione y, no sé por qué, sabía que ella lo notaba. "Toma, para tu novio", gruñía en mi interior, con cierto gozo de chico taimado. Ofrecía el pan o el vino primero al general, en seguida a papá, luego a ella. "Usted no es la dama en esta mesa: es la niña"

¡Y Hermione entendía, entendía, lo habría jurado! Cada matiz.

La conversación, después, fue un poco tensa. Mi padre seguía inquieto, demasiado consciente de sus actos y sus gestos. Pensaba, de seguro, en que debía marcharse ya al trabajo, que llegaría tarde, que don Richard…

- ¿Estudia tu hijo? – Inquirió el general.

- Sí, humanidades. Este año termina.

- Ajá: un hombre hecho y derecho.

Pausa.

Miré a Hermione de reojo. Observaba un retrato de mi madre que había sobre una repisa. Me habría gustado (no sé por qué) decirle que mi madre era hermosa, mucho más de lo que ahí podía apreciarse, y que era inteligente y era buena. Pero eso habría resultado fuera de lugar. Además, yo apenas había conocido a mamá, en realidad.

Mi falta de costumbre de beber vino a la hora del almuerzo hizo que me viniera una torpeza invencible y una especie de mareo; un como estar en el aire, y sueño, sueño, sueño. Habría pagado por dormitar un rato.

- ¿Qué se cuenta en Santiago?

- La pregunta, tan frívola, no parecía salida de los labios de mi padre.

- Ahí están las cosas; igual. Suben los precios, hay desorden, mala administración. Ya no existe autoridad para nada.

- Hum – Asintió papá, distraído.

Yo creo que en ese momento le era indiferente que hubiese o no autoridad en el país. O que subieran o no los precios. Cualquier cosa que no fuese su propia inquietud por regresar a la oficina, y por hacerlo sin aparecer desmedrado ante su amigo el general.

La charla se arrastró unos minutos más, penosamente, y al cabo mi padre se excusó por verse obligado a dejarnos. Alegó que tenía "un asunto urgente" esperándole.

- El esclavo del deber – Se mofó su huésped, poniendo, sin querer, el dedo en la llaga.

- Sí, sí – Comentó él, en tono que se me antojó de inyecta sonrisa.

Luego les ofreció mi compañía hasta Castuera. Aunque era innecesario (más bien un gesto de excesiva cortesía), Hermione y el general aceptaron.

- Claro – Convino éste – Que venga y tome un poco de aire de mar. Le hará bien, porque está pálido.

Transformaba la gentileza de mi padre en una especie de favor hacia nosotros, pensé. Como si el aire del mar le perteneciera.

El automóvil de Steve despojó cualquier encanto a nuestro viaje: saltaba a causa de los baches y de sus propias, intrincadísimas fallas mecánicas, y era preciso sostener una verdadera lucha para defenderse de los resortes que emergían, amenazadores, de los asientos.

Por fin llegamos. El general se alegró desproporcionadamente, porque él – Decía – era hombre muerto sin su siestecita. Yo me disponía a estrecharle la mano y despedirme, para regresar a San Millán en el auto. Hermione, no obstante, me susurró de paso, al bajar:

- Quédese.

Nada más: _"Quédese"_.

Dudé. En los ojos de ella campeaba la misma quieta, intemporal invitación que había en los de Madame Henriot.

- Parta no más, Steve – Resolví – Yo me iré después.

El general remontaba ya las gradas de acceso a la hostería.

- ¿Van a dar un paseo por la playa, Hermione?

- Sí, papá.

- No te atrases a la hora del té. Y acompáñanos tú, si quieres, muchacho.

Respondí vagamente. Me molestaba su tono protector, y no sabía qué hacer respecto a Hermione.

Ahora no estábamos sino Hermione y yo, solos. Y era una soledad especial, honda, porque ella me había dicho _"quédese"_ en la forma en que se dice un secreto. Éramos cómplices de estar juntos.

Igual que la vez anterior, ella se echó a andar, simplemente.

Caminamos una, dos, tres cuadras, sin despegar los labios. Me hallaba a un tiempo desconcertado y pleno del gozo algo pérfido que disfrutara durante el almuerzo, pues no se me ocurría de qué hablar, e imaginaba que ella interpretaría mi silencio como una actitud deliberada (comparable a una frase dura), o mejor aún, como simple tedio.

- Lléveme a las rocas – Me pidió de pronto.

Sin razón, me enorgulleció que lo expresara así. _"Lléveme"_. Me sentí más fuerte. Hombre.

Y cuando coerzamos a trepar y yo le ayudé, fue cual si antes no hubiera tomado su mano. Nunca. Ni al saludarla ni al despedirme el primer día. Ni al saludarla hoy. Nunca. Habría prolongado por una eternidad cada segundo. En un momento nos quedamos de pie sobre un rellano, muy cerca uno del otro, nuestros costados tocándose apenas, el pelo de Hermione cosquilleándome, su respiración y la mía fundiéndose.

Cerró los ojos. Inmóvil. Inmóviles.

Cinco o diez minutos debieron de pasar. El corazón me latía desmandado, con angustia. Lo percibiría incluso ella, pensé.

Y pensé: "No me importa: la quiero".

Cinco, diez minutos. Quizá más.

Hermione abrió los ojos, se volvió a mí. Tenía una expresión muy seria. Sentí que me sumía en sus pupilas, y que eso me producía vértigo.

Un ave marina graznó en lo alto.

Hermione alzó la vista, cual si el ave tuviera una enorme importancia. La bajó, luego. Pausadamente. Seguí su mirada, que se detuvo en el anillo.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han enviado y también espero que este capítulo tenga buena acogida… poco a poco la cosa va poniéndose buena…

Estoy feliz… jeje, se nos viene el estreno de GoF! Y creo personalmente que estará espectacular… además ha sido uno de los libros que más me ha gustado, tiene muchas cosas, el campeonato, el torneo, uh!... será emocionante… y además con dos integrantes del grupo Radiohead en la banda sonora y en el baile de Navidad )… Espero, sinceramente no desilusionarme, pues he estado preparándome para este estreno hace muuucho tiempo… ¿cómo? Ya sabrán que voy a esta Sociedad de Harry Potter… así es que ya nos conseguimos un cine para adornarlo y ver ahí, ojalá, un pre estreno…

Ahora quiero responder a los lindos reviews…

**Dazabeth:** Hola!... uf!... si, como dije en "Némesis", espero que sean bien aceptados estos cambios, pues he dado vuelta todos los esquemas xD, Draco no es soberbio, tiene un padre humilde, Hermione vive mejor que él y su padre si que es "cuadrado"… y eso de la nada… y es que como habrás visto en el Disclaimer, esta historia más que nada tiene un cambio de nombres; es una historia que me gusta mucho que decidí compartirla con ustedes y al terminar la historia completa, podrás darte cuenta por qué no he podido agregar magia, ni hacer que las familias fuesen distintas… porque está lleno de detallitos que si los muevo, cambiarían la historia y no tendría gracia. Y volviendo a lo de que es un libro… jeje, creo que falta mucho para que yo logre escribir así xP… pero me encanta que te haya gustado la trama, o al menos lo que vas descubriendo de ella… Uh! A mí el colegio también me quita mucho tiempo! Imagina que la "semana del colegio" no fue semana, si no un día y el siguiente, que era sábado, tuve que ir también porque era el segundo día… ¿No será un abuso hacer que no podamos disfrutar de las alianzas si no es un sábado?... así es que he estado con obligaciones de aquí a allá, organizando y diseñando trajes y corriendo para ganar buenas notas… xD y así todo creo que vamos segundo lugar… snif!. Bueno, te agradezco mucho tu review y no te preocupes si te demoras (con un review por cap me conformo xD.. jeje) yo te entiendo… nos vemos entonces.

**Ifositamalfoy:** Hola, eres nombre nuevo jeje… gracias por tu review y espero que este cap también te haya gustado… nos vemos!

**Aixa Beautiful AndDanger:** Hola… que rico que te esté gustando… y… uhm… sobre las muertes, tendrá que verse… pues nadie sabe aún como seguirá la historia. Gracias por leer Némesis! Espero que también te esté gustando… haré lo que pueda, ojalá no demore, pero el colegio me tiene loquita xD… Bueno, nos estamos escribiendo, como dijiste… así es que espero tu review de este cap para saber qué te pareció… bye!

**Autumn's:** Hola. Gracias por el review, ojalá te siga gustando el curso de la historia y sigas leyéndola, espero volver a verte por aquí y que me digas qué te parece este cap… nos vemos!

**Susan Evans:** Hola! Evans! ¬¬ jojo… como va todo niña? Estás conectada a escondidas o te dieron permiso? Muajaja… te cuento q estoy escribiendo esto el sábado éste en el que el día amaneció tonto, garugando en plena primavera… quien entiende… seps, y tu debes estar en el cole enterándote de los puntajes de las casas, y yo no me enteraré si no hasta mañana… asiq wenu… para que fuese sorpresa no le mostré este cap antes… y te dejo aquí porq ando ociosa y quizás qué cosas diga xD. Besos.

Muchas gracias!... Espero sus opiniones!

**-Atropo-**

MOD


	3. Playa, arena, mar y algo más

"**Hermione y el forastero"**

**Capítulo 3**

"**Playa, arena, mar y algo más"**

Pausadamente lo cogió con la mano izquierda, lo retiró de su dedo y lo arrojó al mar, que bullía a nuestros pies. En seguida se volvió otra vez a mí.

Reinó un silencio nuevo, breve, que ella rompió para decir:

- Vamos.

Y como yo permaneciera inmóvil:

- Ayúdeme – Agregó.

¿Sabría lo importantes que eran para mí esas tres palabras: quédese, lléveme, ayúdeme?

Me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a bajar. Eso fue todo aquél día.

No. No fue eso todo. Son esenciales las pequeñeces. Parece que pudiera prescindirse de ellas, y transcurre el tiempo y hasta la más ínfima minucia cobra significación. Y uno siente la avaricia de las que se pierden, de esas que se han ido sin piedad de la memoria, y de las que se van yendo, cayendo, en el camino.

Pero nunca se puede volver. No es lógico volver.

Nos fuimos andando en silencio por la playa. Al llegar a la hostería, nos despedimos en la forma en que nos habríamos despedido el día antes, u hoy, si no hubiese sucedido nada. Si no hubiese un anillo metido en un resquicio entre las rocas.

Sólo hubo un detalle:

- ¿Nos veremos mañana? – Me preguntó.

- Sí – Repuse.

No fijamos hora ni lugar de encuentro. Daba igual: nos parecía inevitable encontrarnos.

Y ni ella ni yo recordamos la invitación que me hiciera su padre a tomar el té. Fue una suerte. Habría resultado absurdo charlar trivialidades después de aquello increíble. Caso mágico, que ocurriera en La Punta.

Pero ya en ese breve trecho se había acumulado un verdadero tesoro de hechos pequeños. De esos que ahora busco con acuciosidad de anticuario, y para los que está abierta esta libreta.

Mientras duró el descenso de las rocas, por ejemplo, no nos soltamos las manos. Ya abajo, por espacio de unos segundos, seguimos así. Luego yo no pude. No me daban los nervios. Tenía miedo de la situación, de Gracia, de mí mismo…

Aflojé los dedos y su mano se fue, lentamente.

Íbamos callados, y eso, de nuevo, nos hacía cómplices. Cómplices en lo que no decíamos. En lo que no podía expresarse. Y en el no decir, tampoco, lo que no valía la pena.

Era grato no hablar. Lo contrario habría sido destruir un poco el momento. O por lo menos, adelantarse a lo que debíamos hablar más tarde, abriéndonos paso hacia ello, de seguro, a través de una maraña de trivialidades. Los dos sabíamos que la tarde era bella, que el mar poseía en esos instantes especial majestad, que había una plácida armonía en el aletear calmo de las gaviotas, que pasaban, como todos los atardeceres, rumbo al norte.

Lo sabíamos. ¿Para qué ponerlo en palabras, entonces?

Y el que fuera innecesario hacerlo también nos unía. Porque, por tácito acuerdo, nos encaminábamos hacia los diálogos que habrían de venir, los necesarios, dando un rodeo más hondo que el de las frases. Decirnos ahora que nos amábamos habría sido absurdo, superficial. Había que esperar, y era mejor hacerlo en silencio.

Cuando ella volvió a quitarse los zapatos, se apoyó en mi brazo. No tenía para qué. Era una especie de ratificación, algo que habría costado mucho formular en palabras, y las palabras nunca habrían sido bastante sutiles. Se apoyó no para no caer, sino porque el gesto expresaba esa nueva intimidad nuestra.

Dos o tres veces rió, y sus carcajadas eran claras. Y eran más (apenas un poco más) de lo que correspondía. Un ápice. Una minucia. Un detalle. Pero el viento era un detalle. Pero el mar era un detalle. Pero las aves eran un detalle, volando con toda grandeza y la solemnidad de la creación hacia sus refugios de la tarde.

Desperté de alba esa mañana. Estaba oscuro aún. Desperté con cierto cosquilleo de gozosa premonición, como cuando se tiene una grata noticia, o se espera algo excepcional que habrá de ocurrir en el día. Primero no supe la causa; a veces, de niño, solía abrir los ojos con idéntica sensación, aunque sin recordar todavía que era mi cumpleaños, o la Navidad, hasta que, buscando en la memoria con el mismo afán regocijado de la infancia, pronto me acordé:

Iría a Castuera, por cierto. Hermione me aguardaría en cualquier parte… Quizá nos encontráramos a mitad de camino. ¿No había arrojado el anillo al agua? ¿No había abandonado su mano en mi mano? ¿No me había mirado de un modo especial, en los ojos? Si, iría a esperarme a medio camino. Y ahora hablaríamos. Ya no importaría qué habláramos. Y el novio se habría acabado. Lo tarjaríamos, igual que se tarja una cifra mal hecha en un cálculo.

Pero hubo, ¿Por qué los hay siempre, un pero: mi padre me anunció que debería tomar inventario en las casas del fundo de don Richard.

- Pedí dos caballos – Me explicó – Para que me acompañes.

- Gracias – Murmuré, y me sentí sonrojar.

Una rabia inmensa hizo presa en mí. Pude haberle dicho que tenía otros proyectos, a sabiendas de que habría comprendido, mas callé, y le guardé rencor, como si me hubiera estropeado el día intencionalmente.

Salimos. Había amanecido gris. Cielo desabrido. La cabalgata hasta el fundo fue silenciosa, y mi ira no hacía sino acrecentarse ante el hecho de que mi padre la notaba y la achacaba a otras causas. O buscaba las causas.

Yo sabía que estaría pensando: _"Nos distanciamos. No somos los buenos camaradas de antes"_.

Era tan absurdo. Tuve ganas de hablarle con cariño, y no, y cada vez que le dirigía la palabra era con la aspereza de mi murria. Si no, permanecía mudo con todo el aspecto de ser presa de un tedio invencible. Recuerdo que mi padre trató, por ejemplo, de interesarme en una conversación sobre los versos de Jorge Manrique. ¡Sobre los versos de Jorge Manrique!

- El río de San Millán – Comentó. Se ve en realidad más viejo a medida que se acerca al mar. Pierde forma, se ensancha, va más lento. Decae. También se verifica a la inversa la metáfora: los ríos son, o tienen, vida…

Yo callaba.

- ¿Te parece a ti así? – Inquirió.

- Sí – Contesté, sin entusiasmo.

Y enmudecimos de nuevo.

- He vuelto a pensar – Dijo más adelante – En la idea de viajar al sur para el verano. Creo que podríamos hacerlo, apenas des tu bachillerato.

- Es absurdo, papá.

- ¿Por qué?

Se veía poco inteligente con ese entusiasmo tan repentino y tan evidentemente ficticio.

- Porque no puedes botar la plata.

- No es botarla… - Objetó, débil.

- Sí es.

- La aprovecharemos tan bien. Será maravilloso. Yo recuerdo, por ejemplo, que el año…

- Antes de pensar en ir al sur, mira tu ropa. Mira la casa, que te da vergüenza cada vez que tienes que recibir a alguien.

No replicó nada. Lo había herido en lo más sensible, y me dolía hacerlo, y esto, de nuevo, agravó el nudo de rabia y angustia que me apretaba la garganta. Deseé con desesperación que se mostrara molesto o enojado. Que me golpeara, incluso. Pero sólo estaba herido.

Llegamos en silencio a las casas del fundo. Violentándose, mi padre sonrió a don Richard.

- Vine con mi retoño – Explicó, en tono que se me antojó de excusa – Le había prometido traerlo este año.

- Bien, muy bien – Masculló, apresurado, don Richard.

No le interesaba el asunto. Había quehaceres más urgentes.

- Veamos los barriles?

- Como no, don Richard.

- Y el retoño, ¿Ayuda?

Mi padre me dio una mirada casi suplicante.

- Si puedo servir… - Dije.

Y él:

- Claro, claro que ayuda. Le servirá de entretención, ven muchacho.

Me irritó este _"muchacho"_, que resultaba artificial.

Trabajamos todo el día. Almorzamos con dos Richard y doña Matilde, que se sentían muy democráticos al recibirnos en su mesa. Papá se mostró torpe, poco menos que abyecto. Diríase que, en su nerviosidad por estar ahí, se olvidaba de sus modales, se le oscurecía la mente, perdía toda conciencia de sí.

- ¿Estudia el joven? – Preguntó doña Matilde.

- Sí, va en sexto de humanidades – Se apresuró a contestar mi padre – Perdió un año, el pobre, cuando tuvo pleuresía.

- ¿Tuvo pleuresía? Que terrible.

- Sí, pero se ha repuesto bien. Ahora está robusto y firme. El médico…

Doña Matilde, sin embargo, había perdido el interés. Daba la impresión de haber lanzado la pregunta como quien arroja una moneda a un pobre. Como ella arrojaría una moneda a un pobre: con una sensación ventosa de la propia bondad. Y libre de la menor emoción.

Sin oír casi las explicaciones de mi padre, la señora se volvió a su marido, y ambos hablaron sus cosas sin preocuparse mucho de nosotros, que permanecíamos escudando, en un silencio oprobioso. Yo no. Yo no escuchaba: sentía hervir dentro de mí un furor que pugnaba por estallar, y de no ser porque el puesto de papá le era indispensable (nos era), creo que habría dicho alguna grosería, o habría hecho algo violento.

Se me ocurrieron varias cosas: coger la jarra del vino y vaciársela por el escote a Doña Matilde. Lanzar un estrepitoso eructo, y luego pedir perdón cínicamente… para que se notara. Hacer gárgaras con el agua. Pedir repetición… Uno tras otro, los disparates pasaban por mi imaginación, en una endiablada cadena, y pensarlos me produjo tentación de risa, una risa nerviosa, que sólo me fue posible reprimir haciendo heroicos esfuerzos.

Eso, por supuesto, no significó alivio para mi estado de ánimo. Terminado el almuerzo, sentía que aún me llenaba una mezcla de angustia, de rabia, de derrota.

En la tarde conservaba todavía esperanzas de llegar a Castuera. _Si estábamos en San Millán a eso de las seis_, me decía, papá iba a pasar a la bodega, y yo partiría corriendo. O tal vez consiguiera tomar el autobús, y en un rato estaría allá.

No pude, claro.

A las seis, don Richard, siempre democrático, nos invitó a tomar té. Un té interminable, con muchos cálculos de cosechas. Precios, ganancias, impuestos a la renta y otras necedades irritantes. El reloj, mientras, parecía que a propósito movía sus punteros frente a mí: cinco, diez, quince minutos; una campanada. Veinte, veinticinco, la media; dos campanadas.

Daban las siete cuando nos levantamos.

- Entonces, Malfoy, llévese usted estos papelees, y a ver si alcanza a pasar algo en el libro ahora.

- Sí, don Richard.

De regreso, no cambiamos palabra. O mi padre estaba por fin enojado, o había renunciado a sacarme de mi mutismo. Tal vez lo que pasaba era que comprendía, pensé. El siempre comprendía.

- Voy a quedarme hasta tarde en la oficina – Me anunció cuando entregábamos los caballos – Puede que no alcance a llegar a comer. Tú come y te acuestas, no más.

- Bueno – Murmuré.

En seguida, rompiendo el nudo que me oprimía la garganta, a falta de algo mejor agregué:

- No trabajes demasiado.

- No – Sonrió.

Tonta como era, mi frase había desecho el hielo. Es decir, él lo había desecho.

- Yo saldré a dar una vuelta por ahí – Anuncié - ¿Te importa si demoro?

- Anda, anda no más.

Un camión me recogió por el camino, y me dejó a unos pasos de la hostería, en Castuera. Serían las ocho, o poco más. Apenas se veían luces en el pueblo. Las de la hostería, la fonda, los carabineros, otras dos o tres.

Miré hacia la playa: había una neblina que lo emborronaba todo. No, Hermione no debía de haber salido en una tarde así. Me asomé a la hostería. Allí, sentados a la única mesa ocupada, se encontraban ella y el general. Traté de discurrir un pretexto para acércameles, mas no se me ocurrió ninguno medianamente cuerdo.

"_Quizá después salgan a tomar el fresco" _intenté creer.

No fue así. Terminada la cena, ambos se levantaron y subieron. Alos pocos momentos, se encendió una luz en el segundo piso.

"_Allí duerme"_, pensé.

Se encendió otra.

"_¿O dormirá allá?"_

Esperé un rato. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, la primera luz se apagó. ¿Sería del general, que se dormía en el acto? No me lo imaginaba leyendo.

- Hermione, Hermione… - Musité, en una especie de absurdo llamado.

Sentí que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Recordé que ella tenía un asomo de tristeza en el rostro, abajo.

La segunda luz se apagó.

Sentí frío. Me marché. No sabía si estar triste, porque Hermione no me había visto y porque ella estaba triste, o si estar menos triste por esto, porque ella parecía lamentar no haberse encontrado conmigo aquel día.

Partí temprano a Castuera. Esta vez no encontré un camión que me llevase. En el Alto del Pinar me topé con el autobús, que venía hacia San Millán, a esperar el tren de la mañana. Había bajado una neblina espesísima, que apenas permitía distinguir los contornos de las cosas más inmediatas. Y los pinos eran fantasmas de pinos, los arbustos fantasmas de arbustos, la tierra entera un a comarca espectral, de purgatorio. El camino, más allá de una decena de pasos, parecía perderse en un abismo.

Abajo, hacia la playa, el mar, invencible, daba la impresión de un mar también fantasma, penando detrás de una cortina gris.

Anduve hacia el sur, igual que siempre. A medida que el día avanzaba, la niebla se tornaba ligeramente menos densa. Apenas. Mi alma era presa de sentimientos encontrados: la niebla siempre me anima un poco, me refresca, me infunde deseos de reír.

Pero Hermione no estaba conmigo.

Pero yo no me atrevía a ir a buscarla.

Sentía como si, al no vernos el día antes, se hubiera perdido todo ese maravilloso, sutil contactos que estableciéramos. Sentía que éramos de nuevo dos desconocidos, ¿qué hacer frente a ella, y que ahora el anillo resultaba absurdo, casi ridículo, en medio de las rocas. Tal vez Hermione lo hubiera recobrado ayer, luego de esperarme en vano.

Una masa de sombra comenzó a dibujarse en la niebla. Se hacía densa, avanzaba en dirección contraria a la mía. No quería creer que fuera Hermione, por no desilusionarme después. Sin embargo era ella.

- ¡Hermione! – Exclamé cuando pude distinguirla.

Vestía un traje sencillo, de color celeste, que caía con algo de majestad desde su cintura. Llevaba un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello, y esta combinación de colores, poco usual, confería a su figura un curioso atractivo.

- ¿Usted por acá? – Dijo.

La voz era fría, claro. Me corté. Las mil frases que soñara o soñara despierto la noche anterior se hicieron añicos en mi mente, igual que si fueran otros tantos trozos de vidrio delgado. Un nudo me oprimió la garganta. Pensé que no era yo más que un niño; sólo un niño metido en amores: en cosas de grande.

- Sí – Murmuré.

Y observé que no llevaba el anillo, y deseé besarle la mano en señal de gratitud. Besársela y llorar, sí: era un niño, y recoger a pedazos mis frases y decírselas, aunque fuese entrecortadamente, aunque no tuvieran mucho sentido.

- Vengo de las rocas – Me explicó Hermione - ¿Recuerda el anillo que perdí allá el otro día? No me resigno a perderlo. Estuve buscándolo.

No supe qué responder.

- Lo siento – Agregó ella entonces -, Porque mi novio llega esta tarde, y… Bueno. Sería una lástima.

Estábamos ambos parados, un poco artificiales, frente a frente. Y de pronto dejé de sentirme niño y de sentirme indefenso y de sentirme sin recursos, y ataqué con ira de animal herido, sin pensar en el sufrimiento propio, sino sólo intentando hacer daño.

- Volvamos – Ofrecí – Yo puedo ayudarle.

- Es muy amable. No me atrevo a…

- No se preocupe.

Marchamos callados hacia La Punta, y yo iba pensando que la amaba, que era absurdo este juego infantil de vanidades. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione: su nombre palpitaba igual que un latido en mi interior. Y su cabello, de nuevo flameando; y la falda de su traje flameando, siguiendo armoniosamente el ritmo de su paso.

- ¿Su novio es también militar? – Le pregunté, casi sin saber lo que decía.

- Sí – Replicó.

- Claro.

Este _"claro"_ la hirió. Ya la pregunta la había herido (se recogió imperceptiblemente al oírmela), y ahora noté que apretaba las mandíbulas y que un fuego especial le brillaba en los ojos, que eran bellos, pero ahora de otra manera. Quise agregar: _"Me lo imaginaba"_, mas me contuve. Quedaba mejor así. Más sobrio. Y ella comprendía, de todas maneras.

Se desentendió de la mano que le ofrecí al subir por las rocas. Era ágil. Venía muy cerca de mí, por más que me apresurara.

- ¿Dónde fue, más o menos?

Yo sabía, sabía tan bien. El lugar era inolvidable, lo mismo que la escena. Estaba seguro de poder recuperar el anillo, y de que Hermione también hubiera podido, si de veras hubiese hecho el intento.

- No sé. Por ahí, creo – Indicó.

Bajé.

- ¿Lo encuentra?

Sí, lo había encontrado, ahí, entre las piedras de una poza.

- Lo veo – Repliqué – Pero la marea está muy alta, y no alcanzo a sacarlo.

Era cierto. Tal vez con un palo, o con un alambre, habría logrado cogerlo.

- Tendría que ir a buscar algo… - Dije.

Hermione llegaba en ese momento a mi lado.

- ¿No es capaz de llegar hasta ahí? – Preguntó con una sombra de desafío.

- Capaz, sí. Lo que hay es que tendría que mojarme, y no me dan muchas ganas. Después de todo, yo no soy el novio.

- No, claro. Aunque me parece que se ofreció.

Iba a responder, mas me contuve. Y ella:

- No es capaz – Insistió – No importa. Esta tarde…

- No voy a hacerlo, Hermione. No trate de picarme el amor propio, porque no soy un mocoso.

Me miró, burlona.

- ¿En qué curso va?

- ¿Y usted? – Retruqué.

Pero sin esperar a que hablara, me metí en la poza y cogí el anillo. Hermione tenía, ahora, una expresión asustada.

- ¡Por Dios, cómo se mojó!

- Tome. Aquí tiene.

Jadeaba, no por el esfuerzo, sino de desesperación y de rabia. No sentía el frío. No sentía el agua que me empapaba hasta más arriba de la cintura, y todo el brazo derecho.

- ¡Cómo se ha mojado! – Repitió ella.

Comencé a subir, sin esperarla, y bajé de nuevo hasta la playa. Hermione me seguía en silencio, pensando quizá lo mismo que yo: que si hacíamos estas cosas era porque nos amábamos, y eso precisamente (el hecho de amarnos) las tornaba absurdas.

Al llegar abajo me volví para observarla. No se había colocado el anillo. Eso podía significar un deseo de tregua, la confirmación no dicha de su promesa no dicha de la vez anterior. Quise darle las gracias, o pronunciar cualquier frase que rompiera el hielo. No encontré ninguna.

- Póngaselo – Ordené, en cambio.

Ella fijó en mí sus ojos, que eran mansos de nuevo, y profundos. Y su boca era la boca suave de Madame Henriot. Dulce. Tersa.

- Póngaselo – Repetí, no obstante.

Pero Hermione era mujer, y una mujer sabe desentenderse de las ataduras de lo razonable, y revestir una situación de belleza. De magia. Sabe ser libre; de amor propio, de lógica, de tonterías.

Bellamente, Hermione arrojó el anillo a las olas, con una maravillosa naturalidad, como si yo le hubiera dicho eso. Como si se lo hubiera dicho sin necesidad, incluso.

- Animal – Murmuró.

Y yo comprendí que esto significaba _"Te quiero"_.

Me arrodillé en la arena para coger su mano, y se la besé, y no me importó que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas; al contrario: era tibio, era bueno llorar.

- No, no. No – Rehusaba ella con risueña ternura.

Luego se puso a acariciarme el pelo con la otra mano; se inclinó hasta quedar también arrodillada, hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron.

Fue un beso largo, en la playa, en la arena, junto al mar.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

¡Tanto tiempo! Disculpen la tardanza… y para enmendarlo, les escribí un capítulo algo más larguito… y con la sorpresa del beso, ¿no? Dije que pronto había "acción" y es este es el punto de partida; desde aquí suceden muchas cosas, todas algo precipitadas…

Para el capítulo anterior mencioné que estaba contentísima porque se venía el estreno de GoF… (¬¬ hace mucho) perno bueno, les cuento que nos fue bastante bien , adornamos el cine he hicicmos concursos, conseguimos auspiciadotes y descuentos… hehe… además la gente que asistió se veía que la pasó bien también…

Y ahora se nos viene la publicación de "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince"… traducida como "Harry Potter y el misterio del Príncipe" (yo no la he visto, pero pueden ver la portada e o en me han dicho que es feita). Yo ya voy terminando el libro en inglés… ha costado y además no fui muy constante… xD… pero ahí voy, me quedan unas diez hojitas.

Mucha suerte a todos con… lo que estén proyectando o haciendo… y… bueh, ahora me voy por una o dos semanitas de vacaciones así es que… bien, si prometo, cumplo… y les prometo tener una actualización antes de tres semanas.

Para quienes leen también "Némesis"… ya actualicé un capítulo antes que este… y ahora va otro, seguidito.

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personitas bellas que me han dejado reviews. Aquí les dejo la contestación:

**IsOpeTT:** Jeje, bueno, lamento decirte… que si, es 100 su historia original… sólo hay cambio de nombres, porque, ya ves, intenté cranearme para dar vuelta las vidas para que fuese mas real a cada personaje, pero sabiendo el final… ni modo. Gracias por pasarte por aquí.

**Jiron de Luna:** Aquí llegó el capítulo 3 ojalá te haya gustado porque aquí… ya empieza a haber "más". Bueno, ahora tengo claro que la "Autum's" del cap 1, eres tu… jeje. Y gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado este cap. Pronto actualizo, apenas vuelva.

**Aixa Beautiful And Danger (Isabel):** Hola!. Gracias por tu review. Si no entendiste algo, dime, no tengo problema en explicártelo o tal vez fui yo quien lo escribió mal, xD. Jaja… yo ando medio controlada por mis papás, si no, creo que leería la vida entera xP. Que rico que estés al corriente de Némesis así, te habrás dado cuenta que ya actualicé. Nos vemos pronto!

**-Atropo-**


End file.
